Mystic Messenger - Before Our Adventure Begins Part 2
by MMStories1997
Summary: Welcome to part 2 of all the MCs girls stories before they joined RFA! This time, we'll be focusing on MC 3(aka red hair mc) who i named Ciel(couldn't think of other names lol). Like MC2 story, some of our favorite RFA members will be on here(will be mention on ch. 2 & 3). I hope you enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

MM - Before our adventure begins part 2

Ciel's story

Ch. 1 : My childhood

You can say my childhood is different or difficult, but nobody would believe you if they don't know you. I was born from a rich family that has a reputation along with family compilations. It was hard to make friends who are only my friends because their parents are scared of my dad and just for the money. Even my grandparents are afraid of their own son. Expect for his sister, Aunt Sue, who isn't scared of him and hopes I'm safe and well.

My father, Sir. Shinhan Forks, is the owner of a popular bank called Bank of Shinhan. It's a great place to start up savings accounts and all. The bank was originally my grandfather's, but gave it to his son when he knew he was ready. However, he's also leader of the most badass loan sharks. If you loaned him money and didn't pay back on time, he'll "bother" something or someone you love till you back pay him back and will add double the price. Most other rich people goes to him even his friends when they're losing money. I didn't know any of this till when I was 12 years old by some girl talking about me behind my back. Very rude of them, but I guess it's best to know than to never know.

My mother, Aelita, met my dad in Paris, France where she lived. He was on his first business trip. She wasn't rich, but she worked in a lot of jobs to get by. They met at a cafe and it was love at first sight to them. My mother said that her first date with my father was the most magically moment that has ever happened to her. He bought red roses for her because it reminded him of her hair, took her to a five star restauarant, and went up to the Eiffel Tower where they had their first kiss. They both didn't want to end the magic between them so he offered her a chance to start a new life with him and of course she said yes. Then the beautiful Ciel Forks was born HAHA! I always thought they are happy, but now I guess they're only doing it for show.

Like I said before, my grandparents are scared of their own son. The last time I saw them was Christmas night at age 11, my grandfather and father was arguing about what he's doing was wrong. How he's still continuing doing his loan shark "business" while he has a child. He doesn't care what his father said so he kill them out. A few days later, grandfather dyed by a heart attack and my grandmother started living with my aunt.

It's amazing that my Aunt Sue isn't scared of her own brother, but it is sad how close they were and now don't talk to each other anymore. She has her own flower shop business called Blowing Flowers. It's small, but so beautiful. My mother and I used come over there to help her and her daughter out. I love coming and helping at her flower shop so much that I told to my dad when I grow up I want to work for Aunt Sue at age 9. Sadly, that was the last day I go to her shop and see her and my cousins. Didn't knew the reason because I was only a kid at the time till I figured it out the real reason. It's because my father only wants me to work at his business. Even when I have a lot of fashion as well, he still wants me to work at the family bank.

It's his way and only his way, but no other ways. Till a few years later it finally became my way. ;)

 **COME BACK TO SEE WHAT SHE MEANT BY THAT IN CHAPTER 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

MM - Before our adventure begins part 2

Ciel's story

Ch. 2.1 : can't have freedom if you're in the cage

I remember like it was yesterday, it was my 16th birthday and my so-called "friends" convince to me to have a party. I said "so-called" because at the time they were only friends with me for my money, but I didn't care at all. My parents were out of town for the weekend and had to miss my birthday, so it was the prefect time to throw myself a Sweet 16 party. It was amazing at first yet went terribly wrong at the end. Everybody trashed the place and the security guards thought I was endanger and attacked the some of them. Then my parents came home the next day later and saw the place was still a mess. My punishment, my father made me work at his bank as his assistant. Taking his phone calls, scheduling meetings, and the most embarrassing thing is to eat lunch with him on breaks.

After 3 months of working as his assistant, my last day finally came. Of course, I have school first then work, but I was too happy that my punishment is over that I wanted to go out with my "friends." Sadly, a lot happened during those 3 months:

1st month:

Kim S (the only honest and good friend) felt sad that I got in trouble. Of course I told her it's fine and her boyfriend, Ken tried to comfort her. Those two were the most perfect couple till that afternoon when class was over and I was alone with Ken. He blocked my way out and tried to kiss me. I told Kim S what happened, but she didn't believed me. Apparently, Kim B (a not at all good friend, but only talk to each other because we're both friends with Kim S) took a picture of Ken and I. Took Kim S that I was trying to be with her boyfriend. I told her my story anyway, but didn't know who to believe anymore. So she stopped talking to all of us.

2nd month:

After not talking to anyone for a month, the day after work, I wait straight home and found Kim S waiting for me outside my home with tears on her eyes. Turns out she saw her now ex boyfriend kissing three different girls showing them how to kiss. And Kim B was kissing him as well. Showing them how it's "probably done." Kim S even said that she should've know that I wouldn't lie to her. She knew there is only one guy who I love since middle school and nothing will change it(I will say who it is later c;).

The end of the 2nd month, she started dating a friend of hers who's always true to her. Later I found Ken and Kim B together giving me the most evilest looks I ever seen. Of course I ignore them, but I guess it just bothered them more.

3rd month:

Kim B and I had a non-friendly physical fight. I didn't start it so don't judge. I was walking in the empty halls while reading the magazine about my crush and she saw me walked past her. She yelled "You know he'll never noticed you. Even if your dad threatened his dad for money, he'll never date you." She walks towards me, "If he didn't gave me a chance in middle school then he's obviously gay since he spent more time with that Jihyun guy and even him didn't give me a chance." That time I didn't care what she said so I just walked away. Then she started pulling my hair to stop me and kept talking. I muted her out and pushed her away so I can free my hair, but then went crazy and started fighting me. We went to the principles office after two teachers stopped us. She got in more trouble while I was free to go with flying colors. However, it turns out m father paid the principal a good amount of money to help the school in exchange for not getting me more trouble. At least he don't have to be force to pay him back. That didn't stopped me from getting me in trouble with my parents. They haven't told me what my punishment is yet for some reason.

The next day was worst, everyone in the whole school was looking at me and talking about me how I got lucky because of my father. I COULDN'T IT! That was the first thing I can think of, so I ditched school and just run and run and kept running(okay okay, I ran then stop to breathe and walked). So where did I go? Well I wanted to go to the mall, but I knew I'll see a lot of cute clothes and use my credit card which means I'll get caught red handed. I decided the cafe first then go to the mall, but as I was about to walk in, I ran into my cousin. I was so happy seeing her and she misses me apparently. We walked to Aunt Sue's flower shop which is still standing, but looks less busy than I remembered. She welcome me with opened arms. Sadly, I ended up crying all of the sudden, but she comforted me and listened to my problems. Long story short, whenever I'm having a bad day or just want to get away, I'm always welcomed back.

Back to what I was talking about it was my last day of my punishment, I was really excited that I actually ate linch with my father with a smile. Till he started talking after finishing he's meal. "Ciel, I really enjoyed you working with me at the family bank. That is why I decided to let you continue working with me. So you'll have more experience when you officially be the boss of the this bank when you turn 24." What was he talking about he knows that's not my dream. Of course, I talked back and said "Father, continuing working the Back of Shinhan, but what I want to do is fashion or at least create my own business like Aunt S-."

He cuts me off and grabbed my hand, "Sweetie, you are my daughter and as my daughter will have to continue our bank to help people," he said as he slowly squeezed my hand.

"But how is threatening people to pay you back is 'helping?'" I said while feeling my hand getting squeezed tight. I knew I made him mad.

"You don't have to take care of the loan sharks, sweetie. Once you're the boss, I'll continuing doing my small loan sharks business to help you out with any need." He said, but my hand was hurting now. He continued to talk calmly before I could, "You will take over this bank. It's not your choice. I'll see you back at work tomorrow." That day, I felt like a prisoner.

 **Ch. 2.2**

 **6 YEARS LATER**

Now I'm almost 22, I'm still working at my father's bank or as he likes to call it "our bank." I barely have time to be with Kim S, but at least we still call and text. I only emailed my cousin nowadays. Working in the bank is hard, but on my breaks I didn't have to eat with my father anymore which was great. Plus I get to see how's my crush is doing. Ok I guess I should tell you now.

My crush… is… Jumin Han!

I mean yeah I may sound like a stalker, crazy girl, or a fan of his, but It really is love when I first saw him in school. I was our 1st year of 5th grade and I was swings on the swings till some girls pushed me off because I was hogging it. My knee was scratched and hurt, but then Jumin Han offered me his hand to help me up and told the teacher on the other kids. Ever since that day I can still feel my heart all warm and happy. I know it sounds lame, but to me it's special. On Valentine's day, I wrote an valentine's day card to him, but I was afraid to give it to him so Kim B offered to help me. However, she told him that it was her card and not mine(that was the start of us hating each other). At least he rejected her, but I was still afraid to admitting to him.

Anyways(sorry about that haha I kept getting off topic at times), only 1 month left and I'll take over the bank which I never wanted to do. It was fun for my father going to business trips and all, but it's not fun to me knowing that he's still forcing me to work here where people are afraid of us. Mostly my father, but do they have to be afraid of me because he's still continuing the loan sharks business? I continued to wonder that every morning before work. However, this morning will change everything.

When I arrived to work it was strange. I had to take care of everything on my own without my father because apparently he hasn't come to work. Usually he always notify me when he's not coming or will be late. On closing hours, he was calling me on my phone. I answered, "Hello? Father?"

"Ciel, come home as some possible. Driver Bill should be in front of the bank right now." He hang up. He sounded angry and upset. I did what he said and went home.

When I got home, mother was calling me from the living room. They were both sitting on the couch waiting for me with serious looks on their faces. I sat down on the chair besides them and went ahead and ask " Is everything fine?"

They both looked at each other and my father began to talk, "Sweetie, apparently we're losing money. A business partner had problems with me after our little meeting went terrible." Oh I know what he meant by "little meeting." He continues talking, "Long story short, he hired some hacker as pay back after what I did and now we're close to broke." He paused for a moment.

I'm a bit shock in all honesty. Can some random hacker take all money in 1 day? I wanted to say something, but my father began talking again. "He's willing to forgive me for what I did and give back my money if I give him the bank." Yes, please take the bank so I won't have faces looking at me with fear due to being my father's daughter, I thought. But then he said something even more worse, "As son of the first Sir Shinhan Forks, I can't willing give him my family's business. However, in order to save this family, we both agreed that you will have to marry him."

The moment I heard that, I stand up straight and said "An arrange Married?! Are you kidding me?! I can't get married to someone I don't even know! Plus he's old!"

"Ciel, you need to understand this situation. You'll still take over the bank like you wanted, but with you're fiance." He said trying to be fine with this, but I'm not fine at all.

"Fiance?! You mean you already agreed to this?! Are you saying I'll be married when I take the business ?! I wanted to work at the bank! Why are you forcing me to do things I don't want to do!? Mother tell me you don't agree to this?" She doesn't look at me. Why is she not looking at me? Does she want this for me?

Father was getting angry as he stand up and yelled, "Listen to me you ungrateful child! I am you're father which means you have no right to disrespect me! I don't care how old you are or that you don't like what I do in the bank to make sure this family has a roof over our heads! You will do as you are order!"

"No! I don't want to be force to this! I don't wan-" I was cut off when me and my father heard a smash glass. It was my mother who threw the glass cup to the wall in order for us to stop arguing. She looks to father with a serious depressing look, " Please honey, let me talk to her alone." Father obeyed her and left to his home office with the door closed. Mother stand up and starts talking to me with her hands on my shoulders, " I know it's hard for you knowing that this isn't what you want. But please understand, you need to do what you need to do." She then hugged me tight, but then whispers in my ear, "Go to Aunt Sue's in 3 hours. Only pack your clothes don't take your cards and phone. She'll be waiting." What? She walks away to her room. Is she telling me to run away? Is this the only option? Wouldn't father be eve more angry? What would happen to mother?

I don't care after a few seconds later. I doing it! I packed only my clothes like she told me, but I also pack one more item. It's stupid, but I might as well bring it with me. A picture of the 3 of us happy on vacation. 3 hours went by fast, my mother and I quietly walked out the door and saw a car pulled up who turned out to be Aunt Sue's car. I guessed she planned all this. I looked at my mom one last time and gave her a hug and asked her, "What would happened if dad knows? Was he like this before you married? Wouldn't it be safer for you to come with me if he-" I cut myself off. I didn't want to finished that sentence or even thought of him beating her. Can her own husband beat up his wife? Did he already did it, but made sure nobody noticed? My mom looked straight in my eye and said "Sweetie, don't worry about me. I don't know what happened to the man I love, but maybe he'll come back," she gave me tight hug, "I'm sorry that we won't see each other for a long time, but hopefully it won't be our last. Remember that we both love you. Now please go, sweetie." We part ways.

It's a confusing story, but at least Ciel Forks would be happy with my aunt and cousin.

BUT WAIT HER STORY IS NOT OVER! SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IN CHAPTER 3!


	3. Chapter 3

MM - Before our adventure begins part 2

Ciel's story

 **Ch. 3.1 : Hiding**

I haven't been home for almost 3 months now. Which is weird for me because I assume father would already find me. Then again, I don't have my cellphone, my credit cards, my laptop, and even my ID in case people track me. _Does he not care about me?_ I thought to myself. I don't know why I cared, but if he doesn't care that I'm gone than I'm very much happy.

I've been living with my aunt Sue and help out her flower store with her daughter Alice. The building has two-floors: the first is the flower stop and the second floor is where they're home is. I was told to always lock the door that leads upstairs so nobody can walk in thinking it's okay to steal our stuff. It comes with a big backyard where we planted all kinds of flowers. It's beautiful in the night yet sadly it's kinda the only place I can go out for air. I barely go out for grocery shopping or delivering flowers for customs to their homes because Aunt Sue wants to make sure I'm safe. I understand of course since father is a dangerous man who only thinks of himself. But I don't think anyone I know or anybody who knew my father would noticed me. The flower shop is located in a small town a few hours away from my old home, but most people like coming here in holiday events or sunny weather. My mother and I used to tell people about the town, but mostly Aunt Sue's shop just to help her out with business. Of course it's still standing and beautiful like I remembered which makes me more happy.

I walked downstairs to the store and locked the door then felt somebody tickling me which made me drop my keys and laugh. "GOOD MORNING COUSIN!" Alice tickles me till I couldn't breathe from all the laughter. She's 3 years younger than me, bright and full of energy, funny too, and knows how make boring things into fun. Sadly, she's not in college due to not being able to afford I. She said she's okay with a smile, but I sometimes feel like she's only hiding her emotions.

"Morning to you too, Alice," I said while trying to catch my breath, "Oh man, if you kept giving me your morning tickles, I don't think I can breath next time."

"Nah, your fine! You're just old haha!" She said. She then hands me a magazine of my crush on the cover. "You still dream of him?" She asked me. "I do, but pretty sure he would never go out with me," I said "Knowing who's daughter I am to and that I'm probably not his type." Sadly it is true. I really like him, but he's more business. Meaning that he probably did research on my father knowing how terrible he is. Plus he probably doesn't like girls with red hair or maybe girls? Damn that Kim B putting that Jumin is gay still in my head.

"Well I better go deliver these flowers off." She said as she carried 6 different burque of flowers people ordered walking out the door.

"Hey wait!" I stopped her, "I just realized this, what happened to that guy who worked here when I came here like a few years ago? Did he like working here? What was his name again?"

"Oh, you mean Vanderwood? Yeah he did love working here, but he said he doesn't work here anymore and left without a reason like two years ago." She said, "I'll be back probably in 2 hours. 3 hours if bad traffic. Bye!"

3 hours fly by so fast. Alice isn't back yet and business seems oddly slow today. Oh well, at least it's peace and quiet. Then I heard a bell on the door door open and see it's another customer. Tall, blonde and kinda handsome man walked in. "Hello, I like to order a burque of pink roses and can you deliver them to my hotel by night? 12 flowers to be exact." He said in a very odd formal gentle voice.

"Yes sir," I said "that will be 254.65 Czech($12 in US). Please sign your name and your address."

As he did as I told him to do, I couldn't help, but ask him "Are the flowers for your girlfriend?" He looked at me with a smile then I added, "I'm only asking because your asking for pink roses which most girls love pink roses." I said nervously. _Oh god please tell me that I didn't led him to think I'm interested in him!_ I thought to myself.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend," he said with a little laugh, "the flowers are for someone who I haven't seen in a long time. I hoping the flowers would make her accept my offer or get her mind off since I know very well she loves pink roses."

"Oh, that's sweet to know" I said and grabbed the paper he signed and read his name that he signed. "Thank you for coming, Mr. Villain? Is that really your name?"

"No, but that's what she likes to call me." He said with a smile, "Will you be delivering my flowers? I would enjoy to have your company with me?" He voice sounds very smooth.

"Oh no I sorry. I don't deliver." I said as quickly as I can.

"Very well than. Have a good day, Miss." He said then grabbed my hand and kiss it and walked out the door.

 _How odd…_ I thought to myself again.

 **Ch. 3.2 : Reunion**

Another hour passed by and my cousin finally returned. Sadly she's gonna have to go do another delivery for that man.

"Ahhh! I just got here!" She screamed and sat on the chair by the desk.

"Don't get too relax, you got another delivery." I said waving the address of the guy's place.

"Ahhh! WHYY?!" She screamed and grabbed the address, "Who the hell is this 'Villain' guy? Is this really his last name?"

"No, he said his friend called him that," I said looking at my hand that he kissed.

"Fine, I'll get going." she said then looked at the clock then at me with a serious look, "Actually, I'll stick around and watch the store. It's 1:05pm so you got somewhere to go." She hands me a note.

"To where?" I take the note still confuse.

"Wherever that note tells you to go and you need to go right now." She said, "It's from Aunt Aelita, your mom, she wants to meet with you." Shocked of those words she said, I quickly opened the note and read what it said:

" _Ciel, there's a lot that happened since you've been gone. Meet me at the park where you love so much as a kid._

 _Miss and love you with all my heart,_

 _Mother."_

She really wants to see me? So father didn't care that I'm gone. I guess it's safe for me to come out. Maybe while I'm out, I can see Kim S and go shopping. But mostly I really want to see my mother and see if she's alright.

"You sure you can handle the store all by yourself?" I asked with a smile on myself.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know the rules like don't leave the open on or hit people with the brew. Just go and see her. I already told my mom about you going out the moment your mom gave me the note so hurry up." She said while pushing me out the door.

"Wait wait! I need a ride!" I said trying to stop her.

"Damn it! That means I can't hit random people with the brew!" She said "Honestly, I forgot that you can't drive. Fine I'll drive you just let me call mom that we're putting up the close sign till she's back from helping her friend at her house. Might as well deliver the flowers from that 'Villain' guy too." She grabbed the flowers and put up the close sign while I try to look my best for my mom in the car.

A hour later, waited at the park for my mom. Alice is waiting in the car while I wait outside on the table by the swings. I haven't been to this park in forever. I love this park because it was the time the three of us were a happy family. I remember when I fell off the the slides because I was sitting on the edge of it and trying to stand and jump, but I fell to the ground instead. My mother saw and ran to me and checked to see if I injured and my father bought ice cream to make me feel better.

Starring at the family at that same slide really made me want to go back to those happy memories, but I know that I can't. Then a sudden voice startled me, "I remembered how happy we were."

It was my mother's voice. I looked at her and she looked like she's still in one piece. Looked a bit big though, but I question it later. I gave her a big hug and almost cried. She hugged me back and lets go and said, "I miss you so much, sweetie. Tell me everything what happened the last 3 months."

I told everything. That I've been helping out Aunt Sue's flower shop. How was she and Alice been doing as well. Also how much I miss and worried about her. Then I asked her about father and how she's been doing. She was silent for a bit, but finally speak.

"Your father is very disappointed that you'd ran away. He flipped for a month, but he doesn't want any news that you're missing because he thought that people might actually found and kidnapped you and threaten to increase the reward money." She said. _Wow, that's something, dad._ I thought to myself.

"He doesn't want his company friends to know either due to some are now disliking him." She continues, "However, I was able to calm him down with good news." She grabbed my hand and squeezed tight. "I'm 2 months pregnant, Ciel. You're going to have a baby brother or sister!" She said with excitement.

"W-wait what?!" I said shocked "Mother, I thought…" I was confused. What happened to not trusting him and not being the man that she married before or something like that?

"Ciel, it's not just the only reason why I want to see you," she said with sincere "I think it's time for you to come home."

"Come home? I don't understand!" I said now in anger. "First you want me to be safe away from him and now you want me to come back?"

"I know it's confusing, but I think your father would understand your wishes if you come home. Especially, your baby brother or sister will need you." She said now begging "please understand and come back home."

"What's really going on!" I pulled my hand away. "You told me to come here and now I'm confuse and-" I cut myself when I noticed the car she came with is still on with Driver Bill still inside. Driver Bill would never leave the car on and stay inside. He would always turn off and wait outside unless the weather is terrible. However, it's nicely sunny and he only stayed inside the car with it still running if someone is with him. "Is dad in that car?! Did found out that you helped me?"

She didn't answered me. All she said was "Please do as you are told. It's time to stop running away." Now I see. She must of gotten herself pregnant so he won't get too angry at her or figured it out she helped me out. _No! I'm done with her!_ I thought to myself.

"I'm 22- years-old now. You nor father can tell me what to do. STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed at her and ran straight to Alice's car. The moment I got in the car, I told her to drive fast and she did as she was told.

 **Ch. 3.3 : Run**

"Aunt Sue!" I screamed the moment we came in the store. She was taking care of a random customer. My screamed made the lady's baby cried and got really mad and left the store.

"Ciel, Alice, I told you girls to not do th-" I cut her off. "My mom betrayed me! Shewantsmebackhomeandshegotpregnantandnowtheywantmehome!" I can barely breathe now.

"Ciel, calm down. Say that again, what's going on?" She asked.

"Mom, Uncle Shin knows. I think we lost them." She said while closing and shutting windows. "It took us 2 hours to ditch them. We had to leave the car at a very far mall, then asked an old friend who work there to give us a ride. She dropped us off the bus stop which is why it took us another 5 hours to get here on foot." She locked up the doors.

"I don't understand why she would do this unless she's being beaten." She said.

"She got pregnant. I think it was the only way to not get beaten or be blamed." I said and looked at the clock. Already 9:10pm and I'm still freaked out. Why would my mother do this? Did father threatened her? Did he force her to get pregnant? Did she agreed to be pregnant?… Or did she wanted to get rid of me and now felt guilty?… I sat down on the chair trying to calm down. Trying to breathe. _Breathe Ciel, breathe…_ I thought to myself. Aunt Sue noticed me trying to calm myself down and she walked towards me and give me a big hug.

"Ciel, I don't know what my brother was doing to your mother, but I do know that he'll be here any moment now. So you and Alice pack up quick. We'll leave together." She said and we all quickly went upstairs to pack the impotents like clothes, money, and their phones. But then we heard something banging downstairs.

"SUE!" It's my father. Banging on the door and continues to scream, "SUE! GOD DAMN YOU BITCH! I KNOW YOU HAVE MY DAUGHTER NOW OPEN THE DOOR OR I'LL BREAK IT!" He's yelling like a crazy man.

"You girls stay up here," she said calmly "Lock the door behind me and if they come up, use the fire exit latter on the porch to escape." She walked out, but Alice grabbed her arm.

"Mom, what are you going to do? What's going to happen to you?" She asked, but Aunt Sue didn't answer. She smiled, locked the door behind her, and going downstairs to the store to open the door to face her brother. My father.

It was quiet for a few minutes. We can barely hear them from up here. She must've also locked the door that leads to upstairs. Alice kept walking in circles waiting for her mom and hoping everything will be fine. I wish I can tell her everything will be fine, but I can't say that if I don't even know if it will be fine. We then heard footsteps coming, but it didn't sound like Aunt Sue's footsteps. Then we hear banging on the door.

"Alice, Ciel," It's my father again, "Open the door now…" he said in calm voice, but the banging said otherwise. We grabbed our things and head to escape. But Alice stopped. I know why she stopped.

"Alice, we need to go like your mom said." I said while pulling her to escape. She listens and we both run off before m father has the chance to break the door open.

 **Ch. 3.4 : No return**

We made it to the nearest bus stop. We ran very far, but I'm hoping we weren't being followed. I'm mostly hoping that Aunt Sue is okay and I know that's what Alice is hoping as well. After sitting for a few seconds, we a bus coming up. We don't know where it'll take us, but we'll take the risk anyway. It stopped and opened the doors. I got up and about to step in, but Alice grabbed my arm to stop.

"What's wrong?" I asked her in confused.

"I'm going." She said.

"What? Why? We have to go like your mom said." I said very shocked.

"I'm not leaving without her," she said "I worried, Ciel. She all I have left besides you. I don't have my dad anymore and not going to loose her too." I remembered her father. He was a nice man who doesn't deserved to die from the car crash. It was before my father told me we're no visiting them anymore. The funeral was depressing, but Alice was very heartbroken.

"Alice…" I said, but that's all I can say because I don't know what else to say. I'm pretty sure if I say "But my father might do something terrible to you," or "what if it's too late," would not stop her. She's braver than me.

"Hey! Are you riding or not?!" The bus driver yelled.

"Just give us a minute please!" I said.

"Oh lord," he complains, "All the love stuff really is bothering me." He waits anyway. I guess he thought me and my cousin are a couple. Ew.

"I'll be fine, Ciel." She said calmly, "I need to see if my mom is fine. You need to go. Take my bag in case." She hands me her bag and pushes me on the bus then the bus doors closed.

"Finally! Now sit down back there with the rest of the losers!" Bus drivers said and started moving. I sat down and look around who else is on the bus. There are four people: 1 business man, a loving old couple, and a man with a hold on covering his face looking down. I starred off the streets thinking what's going to happening to Aunt Sue and Alice.

 _I didn't say goodbye to either of them.._ I thought to myself. My eyes are getting heavy and I started to slowly drift to sleep.

" _Someone please help me"_ I said to myself quietly. As I slowly slept I thought I heard someone said they'll help me, but I was already asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

MM - Before our adventure begins part 2

Ciel's story

 **Ch. 4 : Where to go?**

"Hey! Wake up! It's the end of the line! Get off my bus!" The rude bus driver woke me up from my nap. I was too tired from running, panicking, thinking, and running again. I rubbed my eyes and looked that nobody is here.

"Hey! Did you here me? I said get off my bus now!" He said angry. I stand up, grabbed my bags, and got off the bus. "Next time I see you I make sure you don't on again!" He yelled and drove off.

 _Yeah, well who wants to ride the bus with a rude bus driver._ I thought to myself. I looked around to see where I am. Clearly, I don't know where I am. I start walking and look around more. Looks like there's the area is safe, but is there a hotel I can stay or restaurant open? I see a cafe place with a table and chair outside. My legs hurt from running so i sat on their chair, placed the bags in on the table, and start looking through Alice's bag to see if there's money she packed or her phone she left in.

"Wha-" what I found is clothes, a few money not enough for spend the night, but enough for food, toothbrush, and phone charger, but no phone. "Really Alice, you left your charger in your bag, but not your phone for me so I can try to call you." I look to see if there's any more stuff, but no there's none. Expect a picture of her, Aunt Sue, and her father. They look like a real happy family than my so-called "happy family." I closed her bag and opened mine. I already know what's in it: clothes, some money, shampoo, toothbrush, and the picture of me and my parents I still hold to. After opening my bag, the first thing I grabbed was that picture. I looked at it and tears started to flow.

"Happy family. Perfect family. Loving family…. MY ASS!" I teared it up. Over and over again I tore it into pieces. My family is a lie. My father is a man who lets people borrow money and hurt them if they don't pay him back. Doesn't love his own family and wants me to follow his footsteps. My mother is either blind or not. She either loves how he is or fear him. She would do everything he says. One mistake then she would get hurt and is okay with it. Scared to get hurt more who she got herself pregnant and begged for me to come home so I can take all the beating for her. Or she thinks I'm in the way so she gets rid of me because I was disrespectful. I've blamed and called at by my classmates because parents knows what my father does and wants their children to stay away from me. After being gone for so long, he still wants me back so I can take over his bank, be unhappy, and probably still have to marry his friend.

"I hate this… I HATE IT!" I screamed and started crying. "I need help… someone… please…" I begged, but I know nobody heard. Then for some odd reason, I heard a phone ring. It was coming from my bag. _What… how is there a phone in my bag?_ I thought to myself. I opened my bag and looked through it till I found it. A cellphone that isn't mine and it's defiantly not Alice's phone.

 _Who's phone is this and how did it get inside my bag?_ I thought to myself. I looked around the empty town and at the phone. _Maybe it's ok to call Alice and Aunt Sue. As well a cheap place to stay. Then return the phone after I find the owner._

I turned on the phone and dial Alice's phone number. However, right when I was about to press call, a man named "Unknown" messaged me.

 **Thanks for reading MC3 / Red hair MC's story! Get ready for MC4's story! ^.^**


End file.
